La pêche miraculeuse
by Azurill01
Summary: La mer était calme, le ciel était bleu. C'était un temps idéal pour tenter de ferrer un Pokémon aquatique.


Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez rencontrer

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont tirés du dessin-animé Pokémon et ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Il faisait beau et chaud, l'eau était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise. A l'horizon il était difficile de discerner le ciel de la mer. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et pas un seul nuage. Un groupe de Lakmecygne passa en rase motte près du bateau qui faisait faire la traversée à Sacha et compagnie. À l'arrière du bateau, l'écume laissait lentement une traînée blanche sur le chemin qu'ils avaient pris. Ce décor rappelait fortement les îles orange à Sacha. Les longues heures de voyage sur le dos de Locklass. L'excitation de découvrir une nouvelle île à chaque escale. À s'occuper comme il le pouvait avec Jacky et Ondine.

À l'avant de leur bateau Iris, se laissait dorer au soleil, son Pokémon allongé à ses côtés. Rachid lisait à l'ombre, sirotant un jus de fruit pour se rafraîchir de cette chaleur. Sacha, lui, était à l'arrière. Il avait cherché un moment à quoi il pouvait s'occuper avant de trouver l'Idée. Assit sur le bord du bateau il avait lancé sa ligne dans l'eau. Il était persuadé d'attraper quelque chose. Avec l'appât qu'il avait, il n'avait aucun doute. Il attraperai quelque chose.

Sacha attendait donc patiemment qu'un Pokémon se présente à lui. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, de temps à autre une brise rafraîchissait l'air. Le dresseur passait tendrement sa main sur la tête de son Pokémon électrique qui se prélassait à ses côtés. Pikachu était roulé en boule dans le peu d'ombre que lui faisait son dresseur pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante du soleil. Tout était absolument paradisiaque, et calme. D'ailleurs sa commençait à devenir un peu trop calme au goût de Sacha. Au moins quand il avait voyagé avec Ondine sur Locklass, il y avait eu un peu d'agitation, avec les disputes qu'ils avaient à longueur de temps. Pauvre Jacky, sourit Sacha, lui qui avait dû les supporter durant toutes ces années.

Soudain le bouchon qui flottait à la surface de l'eau se mit lentement à bouger. Sacha sortit très vite de son état rêveur, enlevant sa main de son Pokémon pour resserrer sa prise sur la canne à pêche. Gardant les yeux fixés sur le bouchon qui commençait à marquer des ronds dans l'eau, s'agitant de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite. Le jeune dresseur se leva de son siège pour s'approcher au plus près du bord afin d'observer ce qui se passait. Soudain le bouchon disparut de la surface de l'eau. Sacha répondit à l'instant et commença à tirer la ligne vers lui, il était hors de question qu'il perde cette prise. Réapparaissant à la surface le bouchon disparut une nouvelle fois de façon plus violente que la première. Le brun continuait par tous les moyens de faire revenir sa ligne, mais il y arrivait de moins en moins, le Pokémon était certainement gros et il avait du mal à faire le poids. Alors qu'il tentait par un puissant mouvement en arrière de ramener sa ligne, il y eut un relâchement du Pokémon et Sacha perdant l'équilibre se retrouva dans l'eau.

Pendant un court instant il se sentit flotter dans cette masse, légèrement sonné par le choc avec l'eau. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux reprenant ses esprits pour découvrir son environnement. Des Mamanbo qui nageaient en bande sur sa gauche, des Tritonde qui frétillaient loin sur sa droite, et qui d'ailleurs semblait fuir quelque chose. Il releva la tête vers la surface. Les rayons du soleil dansaient avec les vagues mais ils furent vite assombris quand un immense Dementa passa au dessus de lui. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de se demander ce que faisait un tel Pokémon dans les eaux d'Unys que celui-ci, d'un puissant coup de nageoire, se propulsait pour s'éloigner de l'humain qui avait tenté de le ferrer, et par la même occasion le courant créé envoyait Sacha un peu plus profondément dans l'eau. Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de remonter vers la surface Sacha aperçut sa canne qui coulait dans le fond de l'océan. Il se stoppa net. Son appât ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son appât couler ainsi. Il tenta vainement de rattraper sa canne, mais celle-ci était déjà bien trop loin et disparaissait dans le noir, tandis que son besoin d'air devenait de plus en plus pressant. Sa décision lui brisa le cœur mais il devait retourner au plus vite à la surface. Il leva de nouveau la tête vers le soleil et fit deux, trois brasses. L'air se faisait de plus en plus manquant. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de fixer le soleil au-delà de l'eau, gardant l'espoir qu'il parviendrait jusqu'à la surface. Mais il semblait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de bouger ses bras, il perdait de l'énergie. Alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre l'air une silhouette floue commença à se former devant lui, cachant la lumière du soleil, son dernier espoir. Quand il parvint à la distinguer nettement il resta estomaqué. Ses longs cheveux roux dansaient autour d'elle, et ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que l'eau dans lequelle ils nageaient. Sa peau était blanche et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Pendant un instant, Sacha n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui nageait vers lui. Elle venait une nouvelle fois le sauver, comme dans les îles orange quand il avait failli se noyer en essayant de sauver le monde avec l'aide de Lugia. Mais quand il remarqua la queue d'Aquali qu'elle avait à la place des jambes il eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle eut alors le temps de nager jusqu'au brun. Pendant qu'elle se tenait face à lui et lui jetait un sourire sournois, semblant s'amuser de la situation, Sacha lui continuait de la détailler dubitativement. Et il commença à sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Des écailles jusqu'au dessous du nombril et pour simple protection de sa poitrine un tissu bleu qui était accroché dans son dos par un nœud grossier. Elle continuait de flotter devant lui, son regard toujours aussi espiègle, elle semblait totalement dans son environnement. Ses cheveux s'enroulait gracieusement autour de ses épaules et elle finit par lui tendre la main. Sacha cru d'abord à une invitation mais il devint plus curieux quand son regard se dirigea vers l'objet brillant qu'elle lui tendait. Son appât! Il saisit l'objet, un immense sourire sur le visage. Et d'un coup la réalité lui revint comme une gifle. Il n'avait plus rien dans ses poumons, ouvrant la bouche il cracha le peu d'air qu'il lui restait et il se sentit partir. Serrant son appât d'une main, il tendit l'autre pour attraper la sienne. Mais elle ne répondit pas à son geste. Il se sentait paniquer, sentant l'eau commencer à s'infiltrer dans sa gorge. Il commençait à couler, comme si le fond l'attirait par une incroyable force. Il n'avait plus aucune énergie dans ses membres pour nager à la surface. Son visage angélique lui devenait de plus en plus flou bien que son sourire ne disparaissait pas de son visage. Il crut la voir finalement s'avancer vers lui mais lentement il se sentit sombrer un peu plus profondément dans l'eau, continuant de tenir bien fermement son appât et gardant gravé dans son esprit l'apparition de cette magnifique silhouette.

C'est par un grand appel d'air que Sacha rouvrit les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle de façon un peu chaotique. Ses yeux fixant le plafond. Son Pokémon se pencha au dessus de lui et le regarda, plus qu'inquiet. Il voulu lever sa main pour caresser la tête de la souris électrique mais son corps tout entier était comme endormi, alors il se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Pikachu vint frotter sa joue contre celle de son maître pour se consoler. On l'avait déposé dans la chambre du bateau qui leur faisait la traversée, il reconnaissait les murs blancs impersonnels et se sentait encore bercé par les vagues. Confortablement installé sous les draps du lit, au chaud, on lui avait retiré ses vêtements mouillés le laissant juste en sous-vêtement.

« Ah enfin de retour parmi nous Sacha! »

C'était Rachid qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, Pikachu est venu nous dire que tu étais passé par-dessus bord et heureusement quand on est arrivé tu étais à la surface juste à côté du bateau. Certainement un Pokémon qui t'a remonté. »

Sacha fronça les sourcils. On l'avait ramené à la surface, mais pourtant il avait le souvenir d'avoir coulé.

« Tiens, je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions. » Ajouta le connaisseur Pokémon en voyant la mine fatiguée de son ami. Il déposa un plateau contenant quelques biscuits sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis sur le pont du bateau avec Iris. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose envoie Pikachu me chercher, mais ne te lèves pas-tu es encore bien trop faible. Et surtout ne va plus pêcher seul ! » Le sermonna gentiment Rachid avant de quitter la pièce.

Sacha étira un sourire. Il n'était pas prêt de retourner à la pêche de sitôt, surtout que maintenant il n'avait plus d'appât. Mais attendez une minute, elle ne lui avait pas rendu son appât quand il était sous l'eau? Dans un effort surhumain il souleva sa main et l'ouvrit lentement. L'appât était bien là. Il l'avait même serré tellement fort que l'hameçon était rentré dans sa paume et qu'un filet de sang s'en échappait. Pikachu sauta à ses côtés, lécha sa main blessée et vint renifler l'appât avant de sourire à son dresseur. Sacha reprenant enfin de ses capacités lui sourie en retour et pu caresser la tête de son Pokémon. Pikachu savoura la caresse. Son pelage était toujours aussi doux. La souris électrique vint s'allonger aux côtés de son dresseur en silence tandis que ce dernier continuait de fixer l'appât qu'il avait dans la main. Un immense sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Avait-il halluciné cette apparition où avait-elle été bien réelle? Avait-il perdu connaissance en essayant de remonter à la surface et l'avait-il rêvé? Devait-il en parler à Rachid et à Iris? Peut importe, il était en vie, et surtout il avait son appât. En tout cas, il ne la remercierait jamais assez car ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il avait perdu son appât Ondine, elle, se serait occupée de le noyer.

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé l'idée de voir Ondine en sirène. C'est comme ça que m'est venu l'idée pour cet Os. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
